1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lumbar support devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to lumbar support devices that are capable of changing shape, especially curvature in the lumbar region.
2. Related Art
Lumbar support devices have been integrated into seats to change their shape, thereby allowing each occupant to adjust the support provided by the seat. The curvature of these devices is traditionally adjustable so that an occupant can operate the device to push the seat forward towards the occupant""s spinal column in the lumbar region. It is generally known to change the curvature of a lumbar support device using an actuator assembly that moves a support structure. It is also well known to provide an actuator assembly that is either manually operated, using a handle or knob, or power assisted, using a drive motor and control switches. It is further known to use a single actuator to selectively increase the tension in vertically-spaced, horizontal lumbar support elements and that support elements may be linked together. It is also known to use a single actuator to selectively arch and translate a lumbar support.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a lumbar support device having a seat frame, a pair of brackets connected to the seat frame, a pair of flexible members connected to the pair of brackets in such a manner as to respectively form a pair of center sections across the seat frame, and an actuator assembly operatively connected to each one of the flexible members. The actuator assembly selectively bows the center portions of the flexible members.
In the preferred embodiment, each one of the flexible members preferably has a pair of levers on opposite sides of the respective center sections, and the actuator assembly preferably includes a reversible gear and a pair of bowden cables. When the reversible gear is rotated clockwise, one pair of levers is moved and one of the center sections is bowed. When the reversible gear is rotated counter-clockwise, the other pair of levers is moved and the other center section is bowed.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a lumbar support device that is simple and affordable to manufacture.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide a lumbar support device that can be adjusted at different vertical locations without any translation of individual flexible members.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention to provide a lumbar support device that can be adjusted at different vertical locations without any translation of the actuator assembly.
Further advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description below with reference to the accompanying drawings in which like numbers indicate like elements.